Shadow of a Hedgehog
by Leah Bea
Summary: In SA2's final battle, what exactly happened? Why didn't Shadow come back with Sonic? And what did it to Sonic's mind? Only Sonic really knows and it may destroy him.
1. I fall

The adversary before us is truly a monster. It is a lizard that has bound itself to the Space Colony  
ARK and is steering it towards the Earth. Gerald Robotnik's will is strong within this beast. The  
monster's brother of sorts is next to me, staring at our new enemy. His usually black and crimson  
fur is now silver with crimson streaks upon it. His crimson eyes are narrowed at the beast and his  
expression gives no clue as to what he is thinking of. I do not know what changed his mind. What  
made him wish to aid us in our efforts to save the Earth when he seemed so determined to destroy  
it? He glances at me, his expression remaining neutral, and nods. I smile confidently at him and  
give him a thumbs up. We both know what needs to be done in order for any of us to see  
tomorrow.

I stare at the beast, wondering where to attack. He had fought this monster once before, but I had  
been too busy to see what had been done. I can hear his voice as he propels himself away from  
me.

"Those sores… Try attacking them…" His quiet voice carries surprisingly well across this  
vacuum and I realize it must be because of the Emeralds that he can even speak. My eyes widen  
as the thought that we're only safe out here as long as the Emeralds shield us crosses my mind.  
We have to hurry. We each take one side of the creature, our view of each other is blocked by the  
massive beast as I ready myself to attack. A sore is present on his back, near the life support  
device he is wearing. I frown and hurry towards it, knowing this needs to end fast.

We attack as a team, I deliver a blow and he follows it with another. The beast screams its agony  
in a haunting way each time. I feel so much pity for this creature who was a mistake. I know we  
need to put it out of its misery. He pauses a moment, knowing that the monster must be near its  
breaking point and glances quickly towards me. I nod, expression as serious as can be. I ready  
myself, preparing to end this creature but his voice stops me.

"No… Let me do it." I look into his crimson eyes and realize why: This creature was created as a  
prototype to him. It should be he who finishes it. I nod once more and he targets a sore. I close  
my eyes as I see him near his target. The scream that follows is the worst of them all. I shut my  
eyes tighter, not wanting to face the demise of this creature. When I open them, he is beside me  
again, panic in his eyes. I stare past him at the colony still falling towards the Earth and narrow  
my eyes. We are not quite done yet.

"We can't let it hit!" I yell as I gather the Chaos Emeralds' power in my body. He nods and  
begins to do the same. This is our last stand.

We head straight for the colony, our energy mixing and creating a barrier against the colony's.  
The energy gathers above our heads and between us as we hold up our hands together and yell  
the words that may save the Earth.

"Chaos Control!"

I have only done this once before, and it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I realize  
now that I am not strong enough to do this. I can feel the Emeralds' energy draining from my  
body and close my eyes.

"I'm sorry, everyone…" I whisper as the vacuum of space begin to press around me. It hurt as  
nothing I've ever felt before. I swear I hear someone screaming and open my eyes quickly. I look  
up towards the colony and see her – Amy. Her emerald eyes are wide with fright and her mouth is  
open in one long scream. I know it's impossible for me to hear her, but I swear that I do. Next to  
Amy stands Tails. His hands are pounding on the glass and tears are coursing down his face. I  
shake my head and close my eyes again.

I feel energy build up and move the colony outside of the Earth's atmosphere and smile to myself.  
At least everyone is safe. In that moment, however, it feels as if time stops.

I can feel the familiar sensation of the Emeralds' warm power begin to caress my skin and gently  
flow into my body. I open my eyes and see his eyes staring into mine.

"Damn it, Faker. You can't do this!" His voice is strained as I watch his fur flicker from silver to  
black and back. It dawns on me that he must be giving me his energy. He's trying to save me. I  
stare at him, begging him with my eyes to stop. He's putting himself in too much danger. He only  
forces more of his energy into my body and I feel tears fall from my eyes. Before his fur changes  
completely to black once more, he smiles at me.

"They need you." I don't understand why he's helping me. He always said he hated me. Yet he's  
sacrificing his Super form to give me mine. My eyes widen as I remember that the Super forms  
are the only things keeping us alive in space.

"You can't do this! You'll die…" He closes his eyes and I begin to cry and beg him not to do this.  
I don't want him to die just so that I can live. That's my job, isn't it? I'm the hero…

"Adios, Sonic The Hedgehog," he whispers softly. "Chaos Control…" His voice fades away and  
all I can do is watch as light begins to encircle me and he begins to fall away. I start screaming his  
name and but no sound can be heard. I reach out my hand for his and grab hold of the bracelet  
around his wrist. He stares up at me with those crimson eyes and smiles again, shaking his head.  
His mouth is moving but I can't hear him. He then begins to pull his hand out of the bracelet and  
he falls again.

Suddenly, time begins to move very quickly again and I can hear myself screaming as the golden  
light blocks my view of him and I feel my body moving through space to where he wanted me to  
go.

I fall onto the Master Emerald's Shrine inside the colony and begin to weep bitter tears. He was  
gone. He thought I was worth more than he was. He was the hero this time.

* * *

AN: Well, there is more to the story, don't worry. I'll probably update in a couple weeks. Please R&R, it really means a lot to me and keeps me motivated enought to continue. I hope you enjoyed it. Um... Yeah, I also hope Shadow was IC. In all honesty, I'm playing with Shadow to see if I can get his Character right before releasing another story I'm working on. :) An ORIGINAL story, might I add. Ooooh.   
Also, before I forget. Just a note, before you e-mail me saying this isn't right: This is my take on what happened during and after the final battle in SA2. And since this is my take, if I owned the game, wouldn't it have been something like this? Soooo... Guess that means I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters in this story.   
---Leah Bea 


	2. and I break

The doors I stand in front of look like every other set of doors in this monstrous colony. They're  
metal, cool, and open with a switch. Regardless of this, these are the only doors I stop at. I'm  
afraid of going through them. They will all be waiting for me beyond these two doors. This metal  
doors are my last barrier from their hopeful faces. I do not know how long I was in that shrine,  
crying and telling him I hated him. I hated him for being so selfless. This isn't how it's supposed  
to be! I was supposed to save everyone from all the dangers… He was supposed to come back by  
some miracle that could only happen once in a lifetime. I wasn't supposed to come back alone.  
He wasn't supposed to die for me… I'm a hero, heroes aren't suppose to have people die to save  
them… Right?

I shake my head and try to clear these thoughts from my mind. I close my eyes for a moment and  
try my best to push all this pain I feel into my heart and lock it away. My eyes open and focus on  
the door. I know I need to go in. I force myself to stand up straight as I push the button to open  
the door. They all turn to face me and I feel myself cringe at their hopeful faces. I failed  
everyone. I failed him by being too weak. And I failed them by not doing my job. Sure, the planet  
was safe, but what did it matter if the real hero wasn't there to be thanked and congratulated? I  
lower my eyes and try to force myself to enter the room. That bat – Rouge, I think – is the first to  
speak.

"Shadow is…?" She doesn't say it. She wants me to tell her something different. I glance up for a  
moment and see her green eyes shine with a vain hope and then look back to the cold ground. I  
hear someone step forward and flinch when I hear her small voice.

"Sonikku…?"

I shake my head. They all know the truth but they want me to lie to them. They want me tell them  
that I did it again. That I somehow saved everyone and it can all go on happily until the next  
threat. I clench my fists and feel the hard metal of his bracelet in my hand. I suddenly just want to  
throw it away from my body and yell at them all for being so stupid. I want to scream that I didn't  
save him. That he died. I want them to know that I didn't do the right thing this time. That I  
screwed up. I want them to know exactly what happened. I want them to know this pain that I'm  
feeling. I want them to understand. I know that they'll probably say it's OK, but how could they  
mean that? How can it possibly be OK for him to die saving me? I close my eyes and hold out the  
bracelet to Rouge, my gloves strain around my hand as my grip on the object strengthens.

I can feel her confusion as her eyes focus on the golden ring. I refuse to meet her eyes. I can hear  
her take a shaky step forward and see her hand touch the bracelet. I don't let go, and begin to  
shake uncontrollably. I know that I'm crying as my grip loosens and she takes the ring from me.  
She steps back, her eyes wide as I sink to my knees. I begin to lose control of my tears and am  
forced to use my hands as added support as my body shudders violently. Their hero is on his  
hands and knees, sobbing… I feel their stares on me and I curse myself. I thought I was never  
supposed to show anyone that I was weak. That I could be broken easily. Then again, only heroes  
really have to be strong… That isn't me anymore, is it? She's the only one that steps forward. I  
smell her perfume as she stands in front of me, her red and white boots within my sight. She  
seems afraid to come any closer and I raise my hand and eyes towards her, begging her to come  
closer. I just need someone near. I need someone to tell me they understand. She does not step  
within my grasp, but rather begins to tremble softly. I look up at her, my eyes telling her that I  
need someone close enough for me to touch. Her arms wrap around herself and her eyes shut  
tightly as her shaking increases.

"Where is he, Sonikku?" Her voice is shaking as much as her body. Her eyes never opening. I  
lower my hand and gaze to the floor. Even she wants to hear the words from my mouth. I begin to  
sob with this new knife in my heart.

"Amy…" I sob, my voice cracking. I know I don't deserve kindness, but she was always willing  
to help anyone who needed it. I suppose she's finally found someone who is unworthy of her  
kindness.

"How could you?" I hear Rouge's voice cut through the silence and my breath catches in my  
throat. She steps closer to me, blocking Amy from my view, and glares down at me. Her eyes are  
full of tears and her mouth twisted in a horrible way. "How could you let him die?" She clutches  
the bracelet to her and I feel as if a knife has been stabbed into my heart. She steps closer again  
and I can feel her anger spilling over me.

"He was right. You are a Faker."

I sink lower to the ground, hands clutching at my head and breath coming in quicker bursts. She  
stands, resuming her place above me to rain down her hatred upon me as I hear his voice in my  
head.

_You're not even good enough to be my copy._

A drop of water hits my head and I look up, startled. She's crying. The tears burn like acid as I  
see the fire of her glare. I reach up to her, trying to tell her I'm sorry and she kicks my hand away.  
She changes her stare to the bracelet and she speaks with a venom in her voice.

"You purposely did it… You let him die… What did you do? Did you kill him? Is that how you  
got his bracelet? Did you take it as a souvenir?" Her voice rises to a scream as she pulls me up to  
my feet and holds me there. "Answer me, damn you!" She shakes me, forcing me to look into her  
eyes and I see the pain hidden behind the growing hate. I look around in a panicked glance and  
realize that none of them are going to stop her. They all want to know the answer. I close my eyes  
tightly and ball my hands up at my sides. My voice is shaking as I yell my next three words.

"I killed him!"

Silence now. They're all staring at me. All of them wait to hear something that would explain my  
words. Her hand falls away from my skin, forcing me to support myself. I stumble a little and  
regain my balance, fists still tight and eyes clenching tighter. I don't want to see any of them. I  
don't want to acknowledge them. I just want to tell someone what happened. I want them to know  
why he died. He needs to be the hero that he was.

"Nani, Sonikku?" Amy asks, her voice is small, a glimmer of hope still evident in it as I hear her  
take one step towards me. I turn my head away from her.

"I said I killed him." My voice is stronger. The anger washes over me, commanding that I tell  
them what happened. That they should feel the pain I feel. I keep my face away from them all as I  
continue.

"I wasn't strong enough… I couldn't use Chaos Control right… He saved me… I tried to get him  
to do with me… I grabbed his wrist…" I pause painfully, the memory flashing before my eyes.

_Screaming without words. Reaching. Slipping. A smile. A good-bye._

"Adios, Sonic the Hedgehog."

A scream. Light. Nothing

. 

"He took off his bracelet and… smiled…" I can't bear to say that he died, so I say the first this I  
can. "He said you needed me…"

She slaps me. Her hand, though, barely burns compared to her next words.

"We don't." Rouge's voice is harsh as she cuts through me. "We needed someone who could save  
us when we need it. We don't need someone who will just kill us to survive."

My eyes widen in shock and I'm forced to look at her, I need to see that she really believes what  
she's saying. She does. I look around the room, trying to see how the others feel. Knuckles isn't  
looking at me, he's staring out the ground, fists tight at his side. Tails is staring dumbstruck at  
me… I'm almost positive he hasn't gotten past the fact that I'm here because of him. Amy's  
watching Rouge and I carefully. One of her hands is stretched out towards us while her brows and  
furrowed and she looks like she wants to say something but is too afraid. Robotnik watches the  
happenings with interest, a small smirk playing on his face. I cannot look at Rouge again. I take a  
step back from her. My body trembling once more. I know that I need to leave. If I don't, I'm not  
sure what will happen, but I don't want anymore pain.

"You're right… I'm not a hero… He died because of me… And it could be anyone of you next  
time… You don't need me around…" I close my eyes, and take several breaths, trying to steady  
myself. I look them all in the eye and smile a small smile. I know this will probably be the last  
time they see me. She was right, they didn't need a hedgehog who couldn't protect them. They  
didn't need someone who was so weak. I close my eyes again and feel a single tear fall down my  
muzzle. I turn, eyes still closed, and begin to run. I run into the door frame, trying to just get away  
from them. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I don't stop to recover, I go through the now  
open door.

And I run.

* * *

AN: Ok, first, I'd like to thank all my readers (specially those who reviewed). Second, I'm still  
looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested, please e-mail me   
Third, if you're wondering why Sonic is being such a pansy, think about it. A dude just died to  
save him – that's the first real death that Sonic (not Archie Sonic or anything else, just Sega's  
Sonic) has actually had to deal with. I think he's going to be a bit unstable. I know I would be  
unstable to no end. Really. Fourth, why is Rouge so mean? Because she was closest to Shadow  
out of all of them. I think that's why Sonic gave her the bracelet and I can't fathom that loud-  
mouthed and expressive Rouge would just SIT THERE and say "Oh… Ok… That's sucks." So,  
this is all my theory about what happened during and after the battle, if you don't like it, I'm  
sorry. Fifth, This STILL ISN'T OVER. There are a few more installments to be made. I'll explain  
in the end why I think Shadow would say "Adios". Ok? Ok. Thanks for your time.

----Leah Bea


	3. and you smile

It's cold and dark underneath this machine. It's dusty and claustrophobic, but I enjoy the  
torment it puts me through. I deserve it, after all. I know I look pathetic, huddled underneath this  
old machine. I don't care, though. There's no one here to see me, and if there were, it wouldn't  
matter. I am pathetic. Why pretend to be anything else now? I stopped crying only moments ago.  
When the pain from the knowledge I couldn't do it finally set in. I just want to stop it all, to stop  
this deep pain inside my heart. To stop causing problems for them. I just want it all to stop. And I  
couldn't do it. I sigh to myself and curse myself for being so stupid. I never was known for my  
brains – just my speed… I close my eyes and draw my knees up to my chest to rest my head on,  
thinking about how I've failed at everything these last few hours…

I came to this room after searching for a few moments. This room had what I wanted. I  
stared at the door for a moment, wondering if this really was the room. They all looked the same  
from the outside… I shook my head and pushed the button, watching as the doors slid open  
quickly. I'd found the room I wanted. I felt eerily calm as I wandered around the room,   
wondering where I needed to stand. I found it to be in the center of the room. I smiled to myself  
knowing that I was so close to what I needed to do. I looked around the room once more, trying to   
figure out how to get the capsule to drop down. All of the machines were covered in a thick layer  
of dust and none of them looked like they've been touched since the colony shut down.

As I stared at all the useless pieces of metal, I remembered the last time I was here,  
Eggman had used his walker-machine to input the codes. I sank down to the floor and looked  
around me once more. I couldn't do it. I wasn't able to send myself into space. I wasn't able to  
die. I remember staring up at the ceiling, body limp and beginning to scream. It was a wordless,  
emotion filled scream that felt like it lasted for hours. I screamed until my voice was useless and  
my tears were dry. No one came running, wondering what was wrong. Nothing changed. I was  
still Sonic the Hedgehog. I was still alive. He was still dead. And they still hated me. I pounded  
my fist into the floor, wanting nothing more than to die.

I can't take this. I'm not strong enough to use this gift he gave me. No one trusts me now.  
I have nothing left to protect. Without them, it's all gone.

"You should be here… Not me…" My voice is hoarse and quiet, it hurts so much to  
speak but I know that I deserve it and I try to push it further.

"Why did you let go? Why did you save me? Damn it, you bastard! Why did you do this!  
Was it just to get back at me? Was this your mission? To destroy me? Why did you do any of  
th—" My voice stops, unable to continue. My throat is raw and pulsating, but I only smile. I feel  
a blackness calling from the edges of my mind and welcome it. I pray to whoever will listen to  
me now that I can stay within it forever.

_He stands before me, a smirk on his face. His arms are crossed over his chest and his feet  
spread apart. His classic stance of power and defiance._

His name. It's the only word I can must as his ruby eyes watch my own emerald ones. His  
expression doesn't change, but he tenses a little. I expect him to say something, anything, but only  
silence greets me in the blackness which he blends in with so well.

"Why?" My voice is shaking as I feel my anger start to flow into me, replacing my  
sorrow. I clench my hands into fists at my sides and stare defiantly into his eyes. He doesn't   
move. I begin to tremble with this easy rage and he speaks.

"Because it's how it's supposed to be." My eyes widen slightly as my fists relax.

"How what's supposed to be…?"

He smirks at me, wider this time. I begin to hate that smirk. He unfolds his arms and  
gestures to the blackness.

"It. Everything. It's how it all needs to be."

"No, it's not!" I'm screaming, my voice shrill as I close my eyes and focus only on this  
painful anger that fills my very being. "The hero is supposed to live! The hero's supposed to go  
back to his fans and be worshipped and thanked until the next crisis! The hero's supposed to fight  
every battle that comes his way and win! You died! You didn't come back! You won't ever fight  
again! The hero isn't here and only a handful know tha--"

"The hero is here. The hero did live. And the hero will fight again." His soft voice  
interrupts me as he lowers his own eyes to the ground that neither of us can see. He has lost  
himself in thought.

"I can't do this…"

"None of us can…" He doesn't look at me as he speaks, he only closes his eyes and  
continues. "We all do, though. We fight when all we want to do is cry. We come home and then  
go back to battle. We have to…" A tear falls from his eyes and I realize he's not talking to or  
about me any more.

His eyes snap open quickly, as if he's only just remembered I was here.

"You will, too." His voice is quieter then usual.

"I hate you."

"That's OK, blue hedgehog. I expect it." His voice is calm as he speaks and I find my  
anger slipping away.

"I'm sorry…" My voice is hushed, as if I'm afraid to speak too loud.

He smiles. Just like the last time he left. I begin to reach out to him, calling his name. All  
I hear is a sound from far away. I watch as he leaves. Again. I feel a tear touch my muzzle. 

"Sonikku? Sonikku? Sonikku!"

Her voice invades the darkness and I shudder at the sudden cold I feel. All I see for a  
moment is pink and red. Amy. I try to say her name, but find my voice is useless. I blink, not  
remembering why I can't talk. She stares down at me, tears in her eyes. A smile is carefully   
pulled across her face as she watches me.

"_Adios, Sonic the Hedgehog."_

His voice rings through my mind and I shudder. 

I remember why I'm here in a violently sudden way and bury my face into my knees. I  
feel her gloved hands on my shoulder and flinch away as if burned.

"Sonic…" I think it's the first time I've ever heard her use my name. My actual name. I  
forget it all for a moment and stare up at her in surprise. Her emerald eyes sparkle in the dim light  
and she reaches out for me. I cannot move, spellbound by the fact that she is moving towards me.  
I feel her arms embrace me and I begin to cry again.

She holds me tights and tells me it's OK. I feel like a small child again, hiding in mom's  
arms from the world. I can feel a wetness on my back and realize she must be crying. I can't  
move my arms to comfort her and only cry soundlessly. I don't question why she's here. Or  
where everyone else is. I just stay limp in her arms, crying all my pain out with another being.  
She doesn't ask me why I let it happen, she just cradles me and lets her own tears fall silently.

She holds me tight and sobs all the harder and I begin to believe that maybe she's crying  
for other reasons besides his death…

* * *

Crap. I mean it. I've been so busy these last weeks, I completely forgot about this fic and   
my comp crashed! Argh! Ok, if this next update takes a bit, I have good excuses. 1) I'm stuck.  
2) School's kicking my butt. 3) I'm friggin' stuck! 4) I have a life outside of the 'net (not much of  
one, though…)

One has to wonder, is Sonic losing it? Talking to a dead dude… I dunno, I always  
thought that meant you were insane. Then again, I used to talk to my dead grandma in my  
dreams… -.0 Hmm… I have such an image of Amy… Ooh, you'll so see in the next chapter. I  
think I have a max of two chapters left. Enjoy.


End file.
